Un nuevo comienzo
by EvilDarkLady
Summary: Escena perdida del Episodio 8x21, "Holding On", que tiene lugar hacia el final del episodio cuando Wilson va al apartamento de House. Advertencia: spoilers, pre-slash.


****_Notas de la autora: House no me pertenece (porque si me perteneciera House y Wilson estarían juntos)._

_Advertencias: Contiene spoilers para el episodio 8x21 "Holding on". Puede no tener mucho sentido si no habeis visto aún el episodio. Pre-slash._

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

House cerró la puerta y siguió a su amigo hasta la sala de estar. Aquel había sido un momento terriblemente embarazoso. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que ahora había algo diferente, que su relación había tomado un nuevo rumbo y eso había hecho que se sintieran incómodos el uno con el otro, allí, de pie, en la puerta del apartamento de House.

Unos momentos antes, había estado a punto de concederle a Wilson lo que éste le había pedido en el coche. Pero, al final, había esquivado la cuestión, como siempre hacía, y le había confesado a su amigo que le amaba sin, en realidad, tener que hacerlo. Eso les había evitado una mayor incomodidad, tal como la subsiguiente respuesta de Wilson le había demostrado. Había podido sentir el alivio de su amigo al evitar discutir en mayor profundidad lo que había ocurrido en el coche...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Wilson.

-¿Y bien?

-Bien, ¿qué?- House preguntó confuso.

-Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.- Wilson miró a House con expresión divertida. No era frecuente que pudiera pillar al diagnosticador tan distraído como para que se reflejara tan claramente en su rostro.

House no recordaba cuál era la pregunta. ¿Estaba Wilson hablando sobre la pregunta de cómo iban a comenzar? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía responder a esa pregunta? Se movió ligeramente, sintiéndose incómodo de nuevo. Miró a Wilson y, para su sorpresa, el oncólogo no parecía incómodo en absoluto. ¿Se había equivocado al pensar que Wilson se debía sentir tan avergonzado como él mismo con toda esta nueva situación? ¿O era que su amigo no veía que se había producido un cambio en su relación? Intentó no mostrar la decepción que estaba empezando a sentir.

-¿Tienes Oreos o no? No creo que sea una pregunta tan difícil de responder.- dijo Wilson con una media sonrisa incomoda ante el escrutinio del diagnosticador.

House se sintió aliviado. Estaba claro que su amigo estaba esquivando la situación tanto como él mismo. Por tanto, no se había equivocado.

-Sí, tengo.- respondió sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no las has traído aún aquí?- preguntó Wilson.

-¡Ey! Aquí hay un lisiado por si lo has olvidado. Tú ya sabes donde están.- respondió House aún sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, al lado de su amigo.

-Y un oncologista enfermo aquí. Así que te gano. Por tanto, tú traes las Oreos.- También Wilson estaba sonriendo y fue esa sonrisa la que hizo que House cediera. Él sabía que, antes, se habría mantenido obstinado acerca de esto, hasta que hubiese sido Wilson el que cediese y fuese a la cocina. Pero ahora,...

-Vale, tienes razón: tú ganas.- Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

-Oh y trae dos cervezas.- añadió Wilson.

House se giró y miró molesto al oncologista.

-¿Cómo esperas que traiga dos cervezas y una caja de Oreos con una sola mano? Porque quizás estás olvidando que necesito la otra para algo más.- House agitó el bastón en el aire para enfatizarlo.

-De acuerdo.- suspiró Wilson resignado -Yo traigo las cervezas y tú las Oreos. ¿Trato?- dijo, al tiempo que pensaba que House era mucho mejor que él en eso de explotar sus debilidades. Claro que su amigo había tenido años de práctica.

-Trato.- dijo House y se giró para esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con delatar su fingida molestia. Por supuesto que podía llevar todas las cosas, pero no iba a ser derrotado en su propio juego por su amigo.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHW

Durante dos horas habían estado viendo televisión y bebiendo cervezas. Las Oreos casi se habían acabado. Sólo quedaba una.

House dejó su cerveza en la mesa y cuando fue a coger la última Oreo se encontró con que su amigo había hecho lo mismo.

Durante varios segundos, siguieron sujetando la galleta. No era que ninguno de los dos quisiera renunciar a su premio, sino que, mientras la sujetaban, sus dedos se tocaban. Ligeramente, pero sus dedos se rozaban y ninguno de los dos deseaba romper el contacto. En cierta manera, era reconfortante. Pero,despuéss de unos instantes, la situación se volvió incómoda y House soltó la Oreo.

-Puedes comértela.- el diagnosticador odiaba lo quebrada que su voz había sonado. Esperaba recibir algún comentario despectivo por parte de Wilson, que no llegó..

-Toma.- la voz de Wilson también había sonado muy queda y, al mirar a aquellos ojos marrones, House se dió cuenta de que su amigo le estaba ofreciendo media galleta.

Tras asentir con la cabeza, cogió la media galleta que le había sido ofrecida. De nuevo sus dedos se tocaron y House dejó que el contacto se mantuviera durante un segundo más de lo necesario.

Después de eso, siguieron viendo la televisión, pero ambos estaban inusualmente callados. Diez minutos más tarde, House puso su brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá. Su antebrazo estaba muy cerca de la cabeza de Wilson, pero sin llegar a tocarle.

Wilson podía sentir el calor emanando del brazo de House y, por un momento, quiso echar su cabeza hacia atrás para tocar el brazo de su amigo y sentir ese calor aún con más fuerza. De repente, Wilson fue consciente de que estaban sentados mucho más juntos de lo que nunca lo habían estado. Eso reconfortó su corazón.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHW

Pasada la medianoche, Wilson estiró los brazos y se levantó.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que regrese a mi piso.- dijo después de bostezar.

-Puedes quedarte, Wilson. Ya lo sabes.- House realmente quería que Wilson se quedara, pero no iba a pedírselo.

-Estoy cansado, pero...- Miró al sofá con cierto grado de aprehensión que fue inmediatamente entendido por House.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama.- Le ofreció después de dudarlo unos instantes.

-No, House. Tú no puedes dormir en el sofá. Tú pierna...- Wilson se negó de inmediato, para ser interrumpido por su amigo al instante.

-No estaba pensando en dormir en el sofá. Pero te lo advierto: si intentas cualquier cosa, tendré mi bastón junto a mi almohada.- House se apresuró a añadir cuando vio que su sorprendido amigo iba a discutir. Pero incluso él mismo pudo percibir la falta de amenaza en su voz.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHW

Estaba siendo difícil dormirse con Wilson a su lado. Quería alargar su mano y tocarle, sólo para sentir que su amigo estaba vivo. Pero, por otro lado, ya resultaba todo demasiado íntimo tal y como estaban las cosas.

Últimamente, estaban cada vez más y más unidos y eso le aterrorizaba un poco. Porque si las cosas seguían evolucionando de esa manera, acabarían de una modo físico más pronto que tarde. No sólo le asustaba el cambio en su relación que ser amantes conllevaría. No, era mucho más que eso. Perder al Wilson amigo sería terrible, pero perder al Wilson amante le destruiría completamente. _No sé que voy a hacer sin ti_, le había dicho al oncologista en el restaurante. Si las cosas iban más allá del punto en el que estaban, House estaba seguro que no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo a Wilson.

Y, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que pudiera evitar el camino que estaban siguiendo. Se había estado refrenando durante mucho tiempo, simplemente porque siempre había pensado que Wilson nunca podría verlo como nada más que un amigo. Pero tras la petición de Wilson en el coche, House sabía que el último muro entre ellos había caído. Refrenarse a si mismo estaba resultando más y más difícil de conseguir cada vez. No estaba seguro que ser consciente del dolor no físico que tendría que soportar tras la muerte de su amigo, fuese ya suficiente para seguir evitando la parte física de este nuevo estadío en su relación.

Sintió como Wilson se movía y, de nuevo, sus manos se tocaron. House pudo sentir el calor emanando de la mano de su amigo hasta la suya propia. El calor subió por su brazo hasta alcanzar su corazón, reconfortándolo. House no retiró su mano.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba dormido.

"Buenas noches, Greg." Wilson susurró antes de dormirse.


End file.
